Mi obsesión
by RociFri
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está obligado a casarse con la Princesa del Byakugan, la joven Hinata, por asuntos políticos de ambos clanes. Sin embargo, su visión del mundo cambia al conocer a Ino Yamanaka, una kunoichi entrenada en el arte sexual con la misión de preparar a Sasuke antes de su matrimonio.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

Advertencias: (+18) Contenido sexual y machismo.

La pareja principal es SasuIno, pero también habrá escenas SasuHina.

**Dedicatoria: **alessandra98

* * *

**Mi obsesión**

1\. Paz para la guerra, guerra para el amor y amor para la paz.

**.**

**.**

—_Quiero ser una hermosa y perfecta kunoichi. La más bella flor de todas._

**.**

**.**

**D**espertó de golpe y sus ojos le dolieron gracias a la luz de su habitación. Seguramente ya eran más de las 8 de la mañana, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse. Bufó molesto. Era uno de esos días en donde no le apetecía hacer nada, aunque últimamente sus días eran todos iguales, y la apatía lo carcomía a grandes dimensiones.

Se restregó el rostro, cansado, y cerró los ojos una vez más.

¡Demonios! La delicada voz de aquella niña en sus sueños se sentía tan fresca, y sus palabras resonaban tan vivas, como si ella estuviera todavía presente. Se mordió el labio inferior, ausente del mundo real.

¿Por qué demonios seguía soñando con esa niña? Recordaba perfectamente su cabello rubio resplandeciente igual que el sol, y sus ojos azules tan astutos como el agua que corre por el arroyo. Recordaba el momento exacto cuando ella le dijo, con tono suave, esa simple oración. _Quiero ser una hermosa y perfecta kunoichi_. Los infantiles labios rieron determinantes, y él aún no podía borrarlos de su memoria.

Tal vez la extrañaba, lo cual también era poco probable. Después de todo, ella y él no se conocían, y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién pudiera ser, ni siquiera lo imaginaba. La niña no mencionó su nombre aquella vez. Sasuke tampoco recordaba si ella desapareció tan pronto como calló, o si iniciaron un juego de dos. Tenía imágenes borrosas incrustadas que iban desapareciendo. No podía comprobarlo, él no era un chico que se divirtiera tan fácil con otros niños, de hecho, no conocía a otros niños de su edad, por eso le costaba horrores hablar con personas desconocidas, siempre era muy frío y tajante. No estaba seguro. El instante fue inesperado, y se atrevía a decir que perturbador. Aquella ocasión, él se escapó de la vigilancia de sus superiores. Claro que nunca fue un niño rebelde, seguir instrucciones no le parecía difícil en ese tiempo, pero estaba hostigado con tantas lecciones y con tanto entrenamiento sin cansancio, que por poco colapsa mentalmente. Escapar por un rato le resultó muy tentador. Con un solo movimiento consiguió huir hacia un campo abierto. No supo explicar todo lo demás, porque de verdad no lo recordaba a precisión, pero una niña se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sin recibir una invitación por su parte, permaneciendo en silencio por unos minutos larguísimos, dedicada únicamente a cortar flores pequeñas para unirlas en una corona. Él la contempló bajo los rayos del cielo, y pensó que era la niña más rara que había visto nunca jamás. Por muchos años intuyó que probablemente no era real y que era un producto de su agotado cerebro._ A veces la cabeza te juega mal cuando el estrés te abruma,_ lo había escuchado de su padre y él creyó que podía aplicarlo en esa situación. Mas, ella no se veía como alguien irreal, sino todo lo contrario; su sonrisa de dientecillos de leche no era falsa.

Ella era tan real tanto como lo era él. Una niña desconocida que, seguramente, tenía una razón para estar en ese campo de flores al mismo tiempo que él. Era como si se hubieran conectado de una forma u otra, como si hubieran nacido para conocerse. O quizás simplemente estaba enloqueciendo, y la locura le agradaba un poco más que cualquier otra explicación.

_Eso es ridículo_. Pensó para sí mismo, suspirando.

Claro que era ridículo, absurdo y muy idiota. Definitivamente, estaba enloqueciendo.

—Sasuke, no puedes seguir durmiendo —escuchó la voz de su hermano que rió cuando crujió los dientes con desagrado—. Finalmente, hoy es el día.

—¿Es hoy? —abrió los ojos. No esperaba que el tiempo llegara tan pronto, aunque si era totalmente sincero, le daba lo mismo.

—Todos aguardan por ti, nuestro padre más que nadie —sonrió—. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Por supuesto que tendría que estarlo, era quien más se beneficiaba con todo ese lío armado.

—¿Y mamá?

Vio a su hermano encoger los hombros, como si no supiera qué cosa responder, no obstante, él siempre tenía algo qué decir, incluso si no supiera qué.

—Feliz, supongo. Preocupada por contestar correctamente a todas las preguntas del clan Hyuga. Sabes como es ella, no quiere dar una mala impresión.

—Como si le permitieran hablar —musitó más para sí mismo, pero su hermano lo escuchó y enarcó una ceja, inconforme. Sasuke asintió, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para ponerse de pie y no echarse el futon de nuevo—. ¿Y tú, Itachi?

—¿Yo? Por qué me preguntas a mí —se acercó a él y le sonrió con demasiada calidez. Sasuke se quedó quieto, y apretó el ceño cuando los dedos de su hermano golpearon en su frente—. Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte a ti cómo te sientes, y no al contrario.

—Tks. Da lo mismo. No tengo opción.

—Nadie la tiene. Alístate. En un minuto más vienen las muchachas a ayudarte con el kimono.

Su hermano tenía razón. En esa familia, nadie tenía derecho a una opción.

A veces sentía una profunda tristeza por su hermano. Sabía que esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en segundos, sólo era una máscara más, y que en el fondo, era la persona más desgraciada e infeliz. Su matrimonio consensuado nunca obtuvo los frutos que todos esperaban, y con ello, se ganó la decepción por parte de toda la familia. Y en el fondo, tenía pavor que el suyo tampoco y terminara compartiendo el mismo destino desafortunado que su hermano.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha siempre fue un hombre de palabra. Aún si su deber se anteponía a sus propios principios. Sabía que no podía consentírsele objetar o rechazar ningún mandato. Prácticamente, él había nacido con ese objetivo, y fue entrenado y educado desde pequeño para cumplir sin cuestionar.

—¡Finalmente hoy es el gran día!

Observó de reojo a su padre y sintió asco. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz?

El estómago empezó a darle mil vueltas, preguntándose quién de los presentes sería la victima alcanzada por sus fluidos si vomitaba. Rió internamente, la verdad, no tenía otra cosa mejor qué hacer mientras su padre soltaba aquel grotesco discurso, arduamente planificado, sobre las alianzas y la paz.

_Tks, qué hipócrita_. Todos allí esperaban sacar beneficios de alguna manera, a nadie le importaba un gramo de pepino la paz, porque todos los presentes sabían que cuando la ceremonia concluyera, moverían sus piezas para participar en la guerra, utilizando a los shinobi y sus artes ninja como peones de ajedrez. Podía ver en sus viejos rostros el deseo de riqueza. Inclusive, los mismos ojos del Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi prendían con llamas ambiciosas, podía notar su esfuerzo por disimular ante los demás; todo el mundo allí se tragaba su novela barata, excepto Sasuke que sí se percataba de su enorme interés.

—Hinata, descendiente y futura líder de nuestro gran clan Hyuga, _La princesa del Byakugan_, se honra de formalizar el compromiso que traerá consigo la armonía, no sólo a nuestra aldea Konohagakure, sino, ¡a todo el país del fuego!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua para sí mismo cuando los aplausos furiosos ensordecieron por completo el recinto. ¿Cómo podían hablar por ella? Era tan absurdo pensar que ella se sentía honrada. Naturalmente, no les creía, a nadie.

A lo lejos observó a una joven acercarse y ponerse justo al lado derecho del hombre de ojos color perla, quien controló el bullicio con un chasquido de dedos. Sasuke la examinó fijamente, sin despegarle la mirada ni un segundo, sólo para comprobar que sus hipótesis no eran erróneas. Se trataba de una joven muy bella, lo admitía. Resaltaba a primera vista su cabello oscuro y brillante en un espectacular peinado de estilo tradicional, y sus ojos y su peculiar color le parecieron la más curioso de todo el mundo. Era muy linda, dotada de cualidades femeninas que sobresalían a través de la tela de su kimono de flores azules y blancas. Ella podría convertir a cualquier hombre fiero en un perro manso, o al menos desencadenarían sus deseos carnales más salvajes. La heredera del clan Hyuga podría cautivar a todos los hombres si se lo propusiera. Y ella era la indicada, según las voces de los ancianos que lo controlan todo.

Conque ella era Hinata, su futura…

—Futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha —carcajeó extasiado su padre, completando el alegato de su colega. Su padre realmente estaba anhelando su matrimonio—. El menor de nuestro clan, también mi hijo y próximo líder y heredero del clan, está fascinado con la belleza de su comprometida.

Odiaba tanto aquel compromiso. Odiaba al señor Hiashi Hyuga. Pero sobre todo, odiaba tener que aceptarlo sin elección de réplica, después de todo, su padre era un poderosísimo feudal de la nación y jefe del sector de policía. Si tan solo la esposa de su hermano no hubiera fallecido en la guerra ninja antes de haber engendrado… Si tan sólo su hermano no… Él no tendría que ser el esposo de Hinata, no le correspondía salvar a su clan.

Los odiaba a todos, y los maldecía a cada uno.

—No podría esperar un prospecto menor para mi hija. Ya que Sasuke será proclamado como el nuevo heredero.

Su padre apretó los dientes y empuñó la mano por lo bajo. Obviamente aquel comentario descarado por parte de Hiashi, le había calado en el orgullo más de lo que hubiera podido permitir, pero por el bien de todos, tenía que fingir paciencia, aunque su rostro desvaneció la sonrisa y hubo trasformado los músculos en gestos endurecidos.

Eso también lo hubiera lastimado a él, pero ya no le importaba. Se acostumbró a ser la sombra de su hermano mayor, y a alabar sus logros como si fueran suyos. Su padre y todo el clan lo posicionaron en la punta más alta de la rama, como el prodigio jamás irremplazable. A Sasuke ya no le interesaba esforzarse para ser como él y participar en sus comparaciones.

—Sasuke también es portador del sharingan, será mejor que no olvide ese gran detalle —comentó su padre como defensa. No lo defendía como su hijo, más bien, estaba defiendo al clan—. Pues el sharingan es tan poderoso como lo es el byakugan.

Podía leer entre líneas la verdad que su padre quería decir pero que tenía que ocultar. Su padre hubiera explotado con un discurso bien elaborado del por qué el shanrigan resultaba mucho más poderoso que el byakugan. Sasuke estaba de acuerdo, él también pensaba que los Uchiha desataban mucho más poder y furia que los Hyuga.

—La unión entre genes será interesante. En cuanto La princesa Hinata se case con Sasuke, deberán concebir a su primer hijo.

Su padre asintió. Ambos feudales firmaron un documento a ojo vigía del Hokage, sellando así su coalición y la nueva alianza entre clanes, asumiendo a ambas riquezas y eliminando vestigios de odio del pasado, aunque mientras existiera dinero de por medio, el odio nunca podría desaparecer.

Así dio inicio el_ yuino* _intercambiando regalos elegantes para afirmar el matrimonio.

Sasuke los observaba a todos y luego miró de soslayo a la chica, que parecía una estatua incapaz de mover un dedo y los ojos bien firmes hacia el frente. Sintió curiosidad sobre lo que estaría ocurriendo en la cabeza de ella, pero dejó de prestarle atención, no es como si su opinión fuera a hacer la diferencia o fuera relevante, al igual que la de su madre y cualquier otra mujer. Luego, dirigió los ojos hacia su madre, encontrándola por la espalda de su padre, como si fuera un guardaespaldas. Su madre lucía preciosa, a pesar de que podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus pupilas oscuras.

Entendía las prisas para adelantar la boda y apresurar la creación de los descendientes (lo cual era decisión incuestionable por parte de los ancianos. Estaría también estipulado en el documento legal, la cantidad de hijos que Hinata y él deberían tener), pues el miedo y la inquietud que la guerra traía consigo, abundaba por la aldea, suplicando para que los hechos que arruinaron a Itachi no se repitieran.

Sólo tenía diecisiete años y Hinata dieciséis, cómo podrían casarse teniendo esa edad, y a su vez, ser padres.

**.**

**.**

—Uchi-Uchiha-sama —exclamó con un tono sumamente dulce.

—Sólo Sasuke —no supo por qué, pero la chica frente a él repentinamente comenzó a ruborizarse, como si hubiera dicho cualquier cosa inapropiada—. Seré tu esposo, deshazte de las formalidades.

La chica asintió tímidamente.

Había pasado una semana desde que el anuncio de su matrimonio llegó a formalizarse, y en esos días, permitieron que los jóvenes se encontraran en citas establecidas hasta el día de la boda, como para conseguir que se llevaran bien el uno con el otro. Vaya consideración.

El gran día, como comenzó a llamarlo él, se llevaría a cabo en un par de meses. Ambos clanes estaban vueltos locos con la organización y la preparación del santuario, aún cuando se acordó realizar una ceremonia íntima y pequeña. Sasuke no los entendía, para él, todos los detalles salían sobrando.

Así continuó caminando por el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, con ella a sus espaldas. Llevaba tres días visitando la casa de Hinata, pero la incomodidad entre los dos era casi palpable. No la juzgaba, era una chica preciosa y de belleza incomparable, no le molestaba casarse con alguien como ella; no obstante, simplemente no existía ninguna química entre ellos. Hinata era… demasiado pacífica, demasiado tierna, demasiado sumisa e inocente. Y él era aún peor. Nunca le gustaron las pláticas largas, y detestaba iniciar conversaciones tanto como hablar más de lo necesario, pero el silencio tampoco le simpatizaba, especialmente si provenía de quien se suponía sería su esposa. Hinata parecía muy torpe para conversar, se sonrojaba con cada pregunta y se tomaba mucho tiempo para repasar mentalmente las respuestas.

Sasuke se detuvo en el puente del estanque, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de los peces, y quiso ser tan libre como ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Hinata acomodarse a su lado, a una distancia sumamente "apropiada".

No lo soportaba más.

—Hinata, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Eh? —nuevamente enrojeció—. Uchi… es decir, Sasuke, ¿es una propuesta?

—Ya estamos comprometidos —tronó la lengua con disgusto—. Me refiero a tus sentimientos. ¿Realmente quieres casarte?

Él no era el tipo de hombre que se preocupara por los sentimientos de las personas, apenas se interesaba en los propios. Sin embargo, no creía que Hinata mereciera un final tan triste como al que estaba destinada, un romance a fuerzas y sin amor. Estaba convencido de que Hinata deseaba a alguien que la amara hasta morir, de que anhelaba su boda desde niña y soñaba con vestir un _shiramuko_** blanco en compañía de un _wataboshi_*** que reflejaran su pureza.

—¿Ah? Re-realmente, Sa-Sa-Sasuke, bueno yo —comenzó a tamborilear los dedos de forma graciosa—. Creo que sí.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¡No! De-de verdad quiero casarme, Sasuke.

Uchiha se sorprendió ante su repentina determinación. Reconocía sus agallas, pero pudiera ser que lo dijera únicamente para no lastimarlo. No tendría que conocerla a profundidad para darse cuenta de que Hinata odiaba hacer sentir mal a las personas con sus palabras, aunque no fuera así.

—Yo no te amo —respondió secamente, sin mirarla a la cara—. Y nunca lo haré. No me agradas.

Hinata entreabrió la boca y se llevó las manos a los labios, temblando muy ligeramente, posiblemente decepcionada. Luego de una extensión de segundo, se aproximó para sonreírle. Sasuke se quedó asombrado por su sonrisa, sin comprender por qué lo hacía cuando le había dicho algo verdaderamente ofensivo.

—Eso no me importa, Sasuke.

Ella no respondió que tampoco lo amaba y tampoco le agradaba, pero él podía descifrarlo con sólo verla a los ojos. El rechazo era mutuo, y eso hacía que la comprendiera cada vez menos.

—¿Entiendes que nuestro matrimonio es un beneficio exclusivo para nuestros padres?

—Sí —aprobó, manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro y desesperando a Sasuke en mayor medida. El sonido de los peces entrando y saltando del agua provocó que Hinata apartara la vista a su dirección—. Puedo com-comprender el por qué.

—No lo entiendes —bufó, frunciendo el ceño—. El matrimonio es una excusa para participar en la guerra como aliados. ¿Quién sería invencible ante el sharingan y el byakugan?

—La futura generación engendrada por nosotros será superior.

Sasuke se aferró a la madera del barandal del puente y musitó una mala palabra. Hinata y él nunca podrían congeniar, ella era bastante diferente y muy similar a la vez. Él necesitaba otro tipo de mujer a su lado para ser feliz, pero la felicidad no debería formar parte de su vocabulario como shinobi, o como próximo líder del clan. Admitía que nunca pensó en casarse, es decir, sabía que tenía que hacerlo como parte de un contrato por el simple hecho de nacer, pero no se interesaba en las mujeres de otra forma. Desde niño le inculcaron que las mujeres estaban a disposición del hombre y nada más. No le habían enseñado cómo tratar con una, cómo actuar ni qué decir. Mucho menos sabía sobre el amor. Él solamente tenía el deseo de ser el mejor shinobi, fortalecerse constantemente y algún día despreciar a todos quienes lo miraron como el segundón; deseaba vengarse incluso de Itachi, porque por más que lo intentara, no conseguía superarlo, y la envidia le carcomía las entrañas. No obstante, cuando fue creciendo, se percató de lo idiota que era, Itachi era la única persona en la faz de la tierra dispuesta a soportarlo, y Sasuke convirtió la envidia en admiración. Ahora se mostraba más bien ecuánime, como si nada fuera relevante. Mas Hinata era difícil de llevar.

—Me usarán para ir a la guerra. Nuestros hijos servirán en la guerra.

—Ya-ya lo sé. Es una estrategia meramente política —el tamborileo en sus dedos regresó, dándole la impresión de que era un tic nervioso—. Yo-yo también soy kunoichi y es posible que vaya a la guerra también.

Sasuke soltó una risa en su mente. No se imaginaba a una chica como ella en batalla. Quizás no estaba viendo más allá de su apariencia, y la estaba conceptuando como lo habían juzgado a él.

—Como mi esposa, tu función de kunoichi será nula. Perderás aún antes de comenzar la pelea. ¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella se mordió los labios, impotente a sus palabras. Distinguía el sabor amargo en su boca. La forma con que ella se aferraba a la parte baja de su chaqueta lila, le gritaba lo disgustada y enfada que estaba con él, aunque su cara entreviera un semblante totalmente opuesto, dócil y alegre.

—Me casaré contigo si ese es mi legado.

Sasuke ya no contraatacó, no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, ni siquiera era divertido.

Se alejaron del puente y cruzaron hacia una jardinera bajo un enorme árbol. Esa era su parte favorita del territorio Hyuga. En los poquísimos días que tenía visitando a Hinata, habían acudido a ese espacio al término de su caminata, y desde la primera vez él quedó maravillado. Le gustaba esa parte porque el aire era más fresco y daba directo en la cara con una brisa suave y perfecta, además de que los mosquitos eran escasos, desde ahí no se podía escuchar nada del exterior, y lo que se hablara tampoco podría oírse, era el lugar perfecto para descombrar secretos. Lamentablemente, ni Hinata ni él eran de ese tipo de personas que solían hablar y hablar, o que quisieran sacar a la luz sus secretos. Lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke, eran las pequeñas flores silvestres que crecían por encima de las que habían sido plantadas apropósito. Sasuke las observó. Le recordaban a la niña de sus sueños, eran el mismo tipo de flores con las que estaba tejiendo la corona antes de colocársela sobre la mata rubia de cabellos despeinados. Así que se permitió aspirar el aroma a la distancia, evitando que Hinata descubriera su fascinación.

Cuando volvió la cabeza al frente, pudo distinguir la silueta de Itachi a lo lejos, cerca del puente donde tuvo su conversación más larga con Hinata. Su inquietud no pasó desapercibida por la chica, quien lo examinó seria.

—¿O-ocurre algo malo, Sa-Sasuke?

Él negó con la cabeza y enfocó la vista, pero Itachi ya había desaparecido.

—Se meterá en problemas —susurró, posicionándose en alerta y tratando de localizar su chakra por si se encontraba merodeando. Pero no lo percibió.

—¿Q-quién?

Sasuke la miró sin entender, luego exclamó:

—Nadie.

Emprendió la marcha de regreso al hogar, donde esperaba dejar a Hinata al pie de la entrada para retirarse lo antes posible. Su visita no duró más de la media hora, pero con eso era suficiente. Era como si estando con ella, el tiempo avanzara lentamente, muy lentamente. Una media hora se convertía en un año entero. Y aún así, al día siguiente estaba obligado a volver.

**.**

**.**

La inquietud lo estaba aquejumbrando por lo sucedido durante la tarde. ¿Qué tal que Hinata había sentido la presencia de Itachi igual que él? Ella tenía el byakugan a su favor, podía ver el flujo del chakra, hasta el de un genio como su hermano. Para su buena suerte, la chica no lo tenía activado en ese instante, así que no había manera de que ella pudiera verlo. Se sintió más tranquilo y suspiró con alivio, o al menos lo intentó.

Se acostó sobre la colchoneta, despojándose de la parte superior de su traje, perdiéndose en el diseño del símbolo de su clan. Su padre le explicó cuando pequeño el significado de su símbolo y le pidió que lo portara con orgullo a todos lados. Un día su padre se comportaba como un hombre capaz de amar y aceptar a sus hijos, y al otro era un hombre indiferente y de carácter recio. La mayoría de los hombres de su clan se comportaban de formas similares, probablemente algo que viene desde los genes, pues él no era el chico más decente de todos, lo había comprobado después de su cita con Hinata.

Volvió a suspirar, frotándose las sienes de ambos lados.

—Es linda —no se dignó en encararlo cuando escuchó su molesta voz, sino que juntó las cejas, fastidiado—. Tu prometida es muy linda. ¿Qué te parece a ti? ¿Te gusta? Creo que es una chica noble, pero a la vez eso la vuelve peligrosa —Sasuke enarcó el gesto—. Podrías enamorarte de ella.

—No seas tonto.

—¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Te da pena admitirlo?

—Es muy linda —corroboró, sin dejar satisfecho a Itachi.

—Pero no la amas —se acuclilló a su altura para fastidiarlo—. El tonto eres tú. Sasuke, las mujeres son seres complejos y muy superiores a los hombres. No las veas con los mismos ojos de nuestro padre, el clan Uchiha nunca ha valorado la astucia y la fuerza de sus mujeres. Ellas no son instrumentos o máquinas que sirven solamente para parir hijos.

Sasuke se rascó la cabeza y se giró en sentido contrario para no tener que enfrentarlo. Él tenía razón, a lo largo de la historia dentro de su clan, y otros clanes poderosos como el Hyuga, las mujeres shinobis eran destituidas de su cargo ninja y dispuestas de lleno al hogar. Eso era lo que le esperaba a Hinata, y por eso la compadecía.

—¿Cómo conseguiste inmiscuirte al territorio Hyuga? ¿Estabas espiándome acaso?

—Sólo quería conocerla y ver qué tal te iban las cosas. Tenía miedo de que hicieras algo grosero. Y efectivamente, eres un gran idiota, tonto hermano menor.

Sasuke gruñó al punto de lanzarle una almohada de plumas, pero Itachi la esquivó con agilidad y las plumas salieron volando por todo rededor. Se perdió en las plumas que caían lentamente al piso.

—¿Y si alguien te ve?

Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

—Nadie puede verme además de ti.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, tratando de acomodar los ruidos de su mente, sentía algo moverse en el centro del cerebro, como si se trataran de engranajes que chocaban unos con otros, provocando con ruido casi infernal. Se concentró en el sonido sordo, buscando cómo apaciguarlo. Entonces, la puerta de su habitación se abrió rápidamente, alarmando a Sasuke. Por fortuna se trataba de su madre. La mujer avanzó cerca de él, evaluando críticamente su cuarto como si nunca hubiera estado allí; por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con su desorden adolescente, ni mucho menos en la ropa sucia acumulada por varios días. Probablemente lo regañaría.

—Sasuke, hace un momento te escuché hablando con alguien, ¿quién era?

No era la primera vez que su madre iba hasta su habitación para preguntarle lo mismo. En otras ocasiones simplemente se conformaba con abrir la puerta y quedarse parada para observar lo que pudiera estar mal. Sasuke era consiente que no siempre iba a poder mentir como hasta ahora y que eventualmente terminaría siendo descubierto. Se masejó por ultima vez las sienes, y el ruido se evaporó con éxito.

—Estaba practicando algunos jutsus —frunció el ceño, mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello con amor. Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron, involuntariamente, a la habitación continua que solía pertenecer a su hermano, siguiendo la figura sigilosa de Itachi esconderse en el fondo. Su madre imitó su mirada y observó profundamente la densa oscuridad al igual que él.

—Yo también lo extraño, Sasuke. Hay días que no puedo evitar estar enojada con Dios, me atormento pensando por qué tuvo que ser él, y no puedo evitar llorar.

Vio a su madre estremecerse ligeramente. Sasuke tragó duro. Si supiera cómo tranquilizar su malestar correctamente, lo haría. Para él era obvio que su madre se escondía en el jardín o en sitios donde nadie pudiera verla llorar, y eso le comprimía el corazón hasta hacerlo pequeño, pero nunca fue capaz de abrazarla y decirle que él también lo sentía. Que él era quien más lo lamentaba.

—Está en un lugar mejor —contestó.

La mujer se obligó a forzar una sonrisa, limpiando algunas lágrimas de las mejillas que escaparon.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Tienes razón, tu hermano ahora está disfrutando lo que nunca pudo disfrutar en vida. La muerte de Itachi no fue en vano.

Sasuke asintió, palmeando la espalda de su madre para brindarle un poco de calor, o eso fue su propósito.

—Lo siento, me puse melancólica, hijo —besó la frente de Sasuke, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la entrada—. Por cierto, tu padre quiere hablar contigo acerca de la boda.

Él aprobó de mala gana, mirando a su madre alejarse y volver a la cotidianidad, reprimiendo su llanto como si nada hubiera pasado. Sasuke se colocó de nuevo su ropa superior, enojado. Lo menos que quería Sasuke para terminar su día, era escuchar a su padre.

**.**

**.**

Avanzó despacio, con pisadas casi imperceptibles. Su padre no levantó la cabeza, sino que permaneció sentado en el suelo, apoyando un pequeño vaso de té encima de la mesa. Sasuke miró disimuladamente el patrón de dibujo de la cerámica del vaso hasta que sus pies chocaron con las patas de la mesa, tomando asiento frente a él. El hombre carraspeó la garganta, abrió los ojos y lo observó con una intrepidez aterradora.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con la princesa Hyuga?

Sasuke esperó a que su padre diera la aprobación para que pudiera responder.

—Bien. Supongo —lo último concluyó en un susurro. Moría de ganas de decirle a su padre que su matrimonio y las cosas con Hinata no podrían estar peor, que era absurdo un matrimonio arreglado para lanzarse a la guerra, pero como siempre, se guardó lo que pensaba—. Bien.

—Me alegro —bebió del té y Sasuke se vio puramente incómodo, más que con la compañía de Hinata. Después de un espantoso mutismo, su padre prosiguió—. Sasuke, debes sentirte orgulloso, ahora eres la cabeza de un enorme grupo.

—Es el lugar que le corresponde a Itachi.

Inmediatamente su padre lo fulminó.

—Itachi está muerto —suspiró. Siempre ignoró el hecho de que su padre se sintiera mal con acerca de la muerte de su hermano, pero supuso que debería serle difícil mencionarlo, ya que Itachi fue su hijo favorito aunque lo negara—. Sasuke, ¿sabes qué objetivo tiene tu matrimonio?

Sasuke dudó. Entreveía que su padre no esperaba escuchar la verdad, o más bien una verdad disfrazada. Su padre no querría escuchar el cuento de una estrategia política.

—Futuros herederos que dominen dos de los más imponentes dojutsus de la aldea.

Su padre sonrió ampliamente, muy conforme. El futuro del clan Uchiha, con dos de los dojutsus combinados sería imparable. Nadie reflexionaba sobre las posibilidades de fracaso, y de que existía una taza mayor al 10% de improbabilidad, genéticamente hablando. Pero si funcionaba, los shinobis capaces de controlar el sharingan y el byakugan serían exclusivamente miembros del clan Uchiha y no del Hyuga, ese era el verdadero plan.

—Los Uchihas siempre nos hemos caracterizado por ser los mejores en todos los aspectos, Sasuke, incluso en los actos sexuales —los hombros del menor de los Uchiha se tensaron. Había creído que la situación no podría tornarse más molesta, pero se equivocó—. Nunca tuvimos este tipo de conversación antes, pero nunca es demasiado tarde, todavía eres un niño.

—Padre…

Abochornado, viró la cabeza a un costado, evitando el contacto visual a toda costa. Podría tocarse la tensión en el ambiente con la punta de los dedos. Aún si hubiera tenido una excelente comunicación con su padre, ese tema era considerado un tabú. Le asombraba que quisiera hablar de ello como si fuera perfectamente normal, teniendo en cuenta lo tradicionalista que era su clan.

—Deduzco que ya conoces el procedimiento para procrear —Sasuke asintió, deseando que eso bastara para terminar con el sermón—. Las relaciones sexuales requieren de ciertas técnicas para resultar efectivas. Te estaría mintiendo si te digo que es incorrecto sentir placer.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se colorearon sin poder explicarlo. Era muy vergonzoso para él estar ahí. Tal vez su padre trataba de salvaguardar su postura inquebrantable, pero en el fondo se le podía ver perturbado.

—Afortunadamente no soy yo quien te explicará estas cosas —soltó un fuerte suspiro—. Mañana llegara una kunoichi experta en esta rama.

—¿Qué?

—Una kunoichi, Sasuke. Ella te enseñará todo lo que necesites saber, te instruirá y te hará un hombre capaz de desempeñar tus funciones como esposo.

Sasuke separó los ojos. ¿Su padre le estaba ofreciendo una prostituta? Había sido muy claro. No solamente tenía que aceptar un matrimonio arreglado con alguien que no le agradaba en absoluto, sino que ahora también debería acostarse por primera vez con una extraña antes de su matrimonio.

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

* * *

Literalmente de Google:

_Yuino* _Consistía en una serie de fiestas y un elaborado intercambio de regalos simbólicos. Es la ceremonia donde las dos familias se reunían para afirmar el compromiso.

_Shiramuko_** Un kimono blanco con detalles rojos (colores que representan, para la cultura nipona, la pureza y la buena fortuna), que complementará con un wataboshi.

_Wataboshi_*** Una capucha o gorro redondo blanco bastante llamativo.

**N!A:** Esta idea surgió a partir del reto propuesto en el grupo SasuInoLovers. Me tocó escribir para alessandra98. A pesar de que ya haya pasado un montón de tiempo, espero que a ella le guste y que cumpla con sus expectativas. No estoy bien segura de haber abarcado la temática propuesta, y estoy algo temerosa de que a alessandra98 no le guste, pero es que... jaja conforme iba escribiendo se me metían más cosas a la cabeza. Una disculpa si me salí un poco de lo original.

(Tengo mil historias inconclusas y sigo escribiendo nuevas en vez de terminar la viejas, pero como esta historia no será tan larga, espero terminarla pronto)

Gracias por leer!


End file.
